Double tranchant
by lehossien
Summary: Ceci est une parodie de la Fatalité des Valar. Léhonora retourne à Imladris en compagnie de Lessien qui doit régler des petits problèmes. Elles vont faire connaitre leur passage, lol.
1. Chapter 1

_Léhonora : Ceci est une parodie de ma fic nommée La Fatalité des Valar qui a été utilisée avec mon consentement ainsi que le personnage de Léhonora. Les personnages de Lessien et d'Aredhel sont utilisés avec l'accord de leur propriétaire, c'est-à-dire de Delphlys pour Lessien et de Naeloj pour Aredhel._

_Delphlys Ceci est une fic qui est survenue suite à un délire entre Léhonora et moi même ! Bon, je ne vais pas répéter ce que Léo à dit mais je tiens tout de même à préciser que tout les personnages hormis Léhonora, Lessien et Aredhel appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien._

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

_Delphlys et Léhonora_

Chapitre 1

Léhonora était dans sa chambre, regardant dehors avec un sourire aux lèvres. Dans deux jours, elle sera mariée à Sauron, Seigneur du Mordor. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle l'aimait et lui aussi, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Après toutes ces épreuves et ces souffrances, elle allait enfin pouvoir épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce destin l'emplissait de joie mais aussi de chagrin. Elle avait abandonné les siens, son fils et elle portait un lourd mensonge envers son fiancé.

Alors qu'elle allait retourner auprès de son futur époux, Léhonora aperçut un point à l'horizon se diriger vers Minas Tirith. Il s'agissait d'un cavalier Elfe. Elle le vit se rapprocher. Il n'y a pas de doute, ce cavalier était suicidaire pour venir ici. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut.

Sauron, en voyant son regard suivre ainsi ce cavalier, demanda :

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui, c'est Lessien d'Imladris. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà entendu parlé d'elle. Elle était la fille adoptive du Seigneur Elrond. Souhaitait-elle la mort pour oser s'aventurer si près de lui ?

- Si elle est venue, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je la connais très bien, elle ne fait jamais rien au hasard, même le jour où elle a reteint les cheveux de mon grand-père en rose.

Sauron eu ses yeux qui devinrent plus gros qu'un ballon et tenta d'intervenir mais elle quitta la chambre comme une furie sans lui laisser le temps de dire ce qu'il pensait de cette venue. Léhonora couru jusqu'à la Salle du Trône où elle entendit le cheval dans la cour. Elle sortit et sourit.

- Lessien, s'écria-t-elle.

La nouvelle arrivée descendit de sa monture et les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu cherches les ennuis dis-moi ?

- Non, j'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Léhonora avec inquiétude.

- Je … je ne sais plus quoi faire, Léo. Je suis perdue, et désespérée ! Je suis partagée. Tu sais, tu es la seule qui me comprend vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Lessien se jeta dans les bras de son amie et pleura de toute son âme. Sauron, un peu plus loin, regardait la scène silencieusement.

- Mais, je l'aime, murmura presque imperceptiblement Lessien.

- Tu aimes qui, Lessien ?

- Elladan.

Léhonora ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de bercer son amie qui était encore prise de soubresauts. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse, ce genre de chose ne se cache pas si facilement, surtout pour Léhonora lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amie, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit, c'était à Lessien de faire le premier pas et de lui en parler.

- Mais je sais aussi que cet amour est impossible. C'est mon frère, Léhonora. Adoptif d'accord mais mon frère quand même.

En effet, Lessien Celebrindal fut recueillit par le seigneur Elrond. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, ses parents biologiques ont été tués par les orcs. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe arriva à temps pour sauver le nourrisson qui pleurait dans son berceau. Il l'adopta et l'éleva comme sa propre fille. Il se révéla également qu'elle avait d'étranges pouvoirs. Cependant, elle ne les utilisait que pour les blagues, malheureusement pour son père.

Léhonora jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit son futur époux. Elle décida alors d'aller dans le jardin afin d'être seule avec son amie tout en jetant un regard vers Sauron qui comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui et de lui faire confiance. Léhonora interpella un serviteur afin qu'il aille chercher Aredhel qui demeurait toujours à Minas Tirith en attendant son amant et sa fille, elle aussi avait été bannie des siens pour le simple fait qu'elle aimait un serviteur de Sauron. Elle comprit Lessien, un amour interdit même s'il s'agissait d'un Elfe d'Imladris, elle connaissait cela en aimant Sauron. Fallait croire que les trois amies se contaminaient ces choix difficiles, en plus de leur grande amitié, elles avaient leur amour interdit en commun.

- Malgré ta fuite, tout le monde pense que tu es manipulée par Sauron, qu'il t'oblige à agir contre ta volonté en échange de quelque chose. Mais je sais que cela est faux, tu l'aimes et je te soutiens. Léhonora, je veux rester à tes cotés mais il y a Elladan. Aide-moi. Que dois-je faire ?

- Lessien, dit doucement Léhonora. Tel que je connais Sauron, il te proposera soit de t'allier, soit de partir, mais si tu choisis la deuxième solution, il te traquera jours et nuits car il aura peur que tu révèles que notre relation est réellement le fruit de l'amour avant que notre mariage ne soit célébré. Je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher de te tuer mais Elladan peut aussi s'allier à lui.

Lessien se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait raison mais comment lui demander de s'allier à son plus grand ennemi ?

- Oui, mais si on lui demande de s'allier, il lui faut une bonne raison.

Léhonora voulu répondre mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

- J'ai une idée.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent Aredhel. Lessien eu un large sourire en la voyant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Après ces retrouvailles. Aredhel exposa son plan.

- Quand le serviteur m'a informé que tu m'attendais avec une Elfe venant d'Imladris, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Lessien –elle se tourna vers Lessien- Retournes à Imladris, avoues lui tes sentiments envers lui et attends sa réaction. S'il te rejète, reviens. S'il t'aime, tu devras l'emmener avec toi. Dans les deux cas, tu es obligée de revenir, avec ou sans lui, tu n'as pas le choix.

_- _Vous savez les filles, mon amour est tellement fort que s'il me rejette, je serais incapable de revenir.

- Mais si tu t'enfuis, Sauron te traquera pour te tuer si tu ne lui jures pas allégeance ! Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour te sauver, s'inquiéta Léhonora.

Aredhel fut d'accord avec elle.

- Il n'aura plus besoin de me traquer... je ne serais plus là.

- Lessien, ne me dit pas que tu penses à ça ? paniquèrent ses deux amies.

- …

Ce silence répondit à la question. Lessien mettrait fin à ses jours si Elladan avait le malheur de la rejeter. Léhonora ne savait plus quoi dire, ni Aredhel d'ailleurs. Perdre Lessien leur sera atroce. Soudainement, contre toute attente, Léhonora la gifla.

- Tu arrêtes de penser à cela, tu m'entends ?s'écria Léhonora

Aredhel fut surprise de sa réaction, jamais elle n'avait osé frapper ses amies, même pour les remettre sur le droit chemin, elle avait toujours employé les mots et disait que la violence n'arrangerait jamais les choses. Elle sut désormais que Sauron l'avait plus qu'influencé, elle devenait ce qu'elle avait toujours combattu, elle devenait comme lui et les paroles suivantes le prouvèrent.

- Cesses d'avoir des idées aussi noires. Si tu passes à l'acte, je jugerai Elladan comme responsable et, crois-moi, ma vengeance sera terrible. Je ferais en sorte à ce qu'il ne trouve plus jamais le repos. Il sera traqué nuit et jour jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Lessien se tenait la joue et des larmes ne cessaient de couler. Cependant, un sourire sincère était collé sur son visage.

- Merci Léhonora … merci d'être là toutes les deux... et de me réveiller. Votre amitié me fait chaud au cœur, continua t-elle en riant légèrement.

- C'est fait pour cela les amis. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? demanda Aredhel.

Elle respira un bon coup … et cria :

- JE VAIS LUI DIRE. OUI JE T'AIME, dit -elle en se retournant pour se trouver face à Sauron.

- Euh… je ne parlais pas de vous.

Sauron l'a regarda bizarrement. Plus que bizarrement en fait. Lessien agitait les bras de bas en haut, exprimant sa gène. Léhonora et Aredhel étaient par terre, tordues de rire. Lessien se balança sur ses pied face à Sauron qui se demandait ce qu'il ce passé.

- Vous m'aimez ? demanda t-il, mais je pense que Léhonora vous a prévenu, toutes les femmes que j'ai eu dans mon lit sont mortes sous ma lame ou celle de mon Second, à vous de voir !

- Euh… non, ce n'est pas cela, répondit-elle en rougissant de plus en plus et en agitant de plus en plus vite ses bras !

- De toute façon, vous auriez été déçu car depuis que je suis avec Léhonora, je ne vois plus aucune femme. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je lui suis fidèle. Enfin bon, bref, que voulez-vous ?

Lessien se voyait mal lui demander de repartir pour aller à Imladris.

- Heu, je.. heu.. je ...Qu'est ce que je fais Léhonora ? chuchota Lessien a son amie toujours au sol avec Aredhel.

Cependant, elle jugea bon d'intervenir.

- J'ai une faveur à te demander mon amour. Laisses-la rejoindre Imladris et ne poses pas de question, elle reviendra !

- Comment savoir si elle reviendra ? Je n'ai aucune preuve de sa loyauté.

- Et vous voulez quoi comme preuve ? demanda doucement Lessien, redoutant le pire. Si vous voulez, je veux bien reteindre les cheveux de mon père Elrond.

- Excellente idée, Lessien. Mais avant, prêtez serment. Jurez de me rester fidèle jusqu'à la mort ou jusqu'à ce que je vous délivre de votre serment mais cela ne se fera jamais.

Lessien s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle prit un couteau dans sa botte et s'entailla la paume de la main.

- Je jure de vous rester fidèle. Je le jure, par mon sang.

- Bien ! Maintenant, parlons affaires. J'aimerais bien voir le Seigneur d'Imladris avec des cheveux jaune fluos et des mèches roses.

- Heu, je veux bien mais j'avoue n'avoir jamais essayé cette couleur. Il faut que je trouve la bonne formule.

Lessien prit un air concentré. Au bout de quelque minute, son visage s'éclaira. Elle avait trouvé la formule. Restez plus maintenant qu'à la tester. Son regard dévia sur Léhonora. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

**_Notes :_**

_Léhonora : Ouais, c'est sa. J'ai bien compris ton regard. Pourquoi devais-je être ton cobaye, hum… dis-moi ? Faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes. Ça va être Attrape-moi si tu peux version SDA, lol._

_Lessien : MOUAHAHAHA attention !! Prête ou pas j'arrive …. Houhou Léo, tu t'es caché où ? voix mielleuse qui n'envisage rien de bon_

_Aredhel : Tu sais quoi Lessien, moi, je préfère le vert avec des mèches oranges._

6/6


	2. Chapter 2

Les phrases en _(italique)_, sont des pensées des auteurs. Les phrases en _italique_ simple sont dans la langue des Elfes. Les phrases en _italique_indique les comportements des personnages durant les répliques.

Lessien et Léhonora sont fière de vous présenter le chapitre deux de « Double Tranchant ». Nous espérons recevoir des review de la part des lecteurs sous peine de représailles !

Chapitre 2

Aredhel et Lessien s'étaient liguées ensemble contre leur amie qui s'était débattue avec peine sous le regard rieur de Sauron et du Seigneur d'Angmar. Grâce à sa magie, Lessien avait rendu la chevelure de Léhonora blonde, même ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient devenus verts. Celle-ci avait protesté, décidant que sa vengeance sera sans pitié. Mais après coup, cela était une bonne chose car elle avait décrété qu'elle suivra Lessien jusqu'à Imladris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tout d'abord refusé mais il savait que rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Je pourrai aisément les espionner car ils ignoreront ma véritable identité.

Elle lui lança un sourire séduisant et il céda.

- Fais attention à toi et au bébé.

Léhonora fut surprise. Elle ne lui avait pas encore annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

- Tout comme la femme, l'homme ressente ce genre de chose s'il ne forme plus qu'un avec celle qu'il aime.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'embrassa. Oui, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Les deux jeunes Elfes partiront le lendemain à l'aube. Aredhel ne pouvait pas les suivre, car comme Léhonora, elle était devenue une ennemie aux yeux des siens.

Les deux cavalières quittèrent Minas Tirith et voyagèrent sans difficulté. En chemin, Lessien trouva la bonne idée d'utiliser un autre prénom pour son amie. Léhonora avait Eldariel mais tout le monde le connaissait et il était trop unique pour faire croire à une autre fille. Lessien opta pour Celebfindel. A présent, il suffisait de ne pas se trahir.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à Imladris. Elles se trouvaient à une demi-heure de chevauchée de la cité lorsque des sentinelles les stoppèrent. Et demandèrent leur identité sous peine d'être abattu. Léhonora laissa sa cousine allait en avant mais les sentinelles l'arrêtèrent.

- Etes-vous sourde ma Dame ? J'ai dis, qui êtes-vous ? menaça-t-il.

Lessien sentit la colère monter en elle. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il fallait la traiter. Lessien fut à deux pas de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'un des guerriers la reconnue, Lessien, fille adoptive du Seigneur Elrond, et ordonna d'abaisser les armes. Lessien descendit lentement de son cheval. Très lentement. Trop lentement au goût des soldats. _(Imaginez une vidéo au ralentit)_. Elle se dirigea vers les gardes qui commencèrent à s'incliner.

- _Pardon, nous ne vous avions pas reconnu_, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Leur nez touchait presque le sol tellement ils s'inclinaient bas. Celebfindel se retenue de rire.

- Et même si cela n'était pas moi, est-ce une raison pour tirer sur les inconnus cherchant protection ? déclara Lessien d'une voix polaire.

Les soldats ne savaient plus quoi dire. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient eut l'intention de tirer sans se préoccuper du reste mais les temps devenaient trop dangereux pour faire place à l'hésitation.

- Et relevez-vous, vous savez que je n'aime pas cela, dit Lessien d'une voix agacée.

Puis, elle se retourna vers son amie et dit entre ses dents avant de remonter sur sa jument :

- Et toi, arrêtes de rire.

- Excuses-moi, c'est nerveux.

- Bon, on y va ou tu continues de rire, s'écria son amie avec un air faussement énervé.

- On y va. Je dois voir une certaine personne, dit Léhonora d'une voix décidée.

Lessien comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

- Bon, messieurs, continuez de bien veiller sur nos frontières. Je vous fais confiance. Vous faites du bon travail. Nous sommes en sécurité avec vous.

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, Dame Lessien, déclarèrent les soldats d'une même voix.

Et les deux filles s'élancèrent vers Fondcombe.

Au bout de quelques minutes de chevauchée, les deux elfes arrivèrent aux portes de Fondcombe. Léhonora regarda la cité. Intérieurement, elle avait peur d'y entrer. Ses parents la reconnaîtront-il ? Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait si peur de faire un faux pas, si cela se produisait, il lui sera fatal. Personne ne lui laissera une chance de s'échapper.

Lessien, voyant son amie regarder Imladris avec autant de doute, se retourna vers elle.

- Tu es venue jusqu'ici, alors ne fait pas demi-tour maintenant. Je t'ai déjà vu plus courageuse que cela.

- Le courage a des limites, répondit Léhonora.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Essaies de faire celle qui ne connaît pas l'endroit et qui découvre tout. Tout ira bien. Tu verras.

- Je vais essayer. Mais cela me fait peur de savoir que je vais voir mon fils. Me laisseront-ils l'approcher étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas sensés me connaître ?

- Ecoutes, on verra bien. Ne te poses pas de question, sinon cela va te ronger de l'intérieur et tout va foirer.

- Je vais t'écouter pour une fois.

- Pour une fois ?

- Tu sais que je t'écoute que très rarement.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Aussi têtus q'une mule... et encore. Je me demande commet fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour te supporter.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, prévint Léhonora.

- Oh, j'ai peur, ironisa Lessien.

Elles entrèrent dans la cour et descendirent de cheval au moment où le Seigneur d'Imladris arriva. Il s'approcha des deux Elfes et enlaça sa fille adoptive. Lessien se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- J'ai cru que jamais je ne te révérais. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de partir là bas ? Inconsciente.

- _Ada_, ne commences pas, soupira Lessien.

- Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Présentes-moi plutôt la jeune fille qui t'accompagne.

- Je te présente, Celebfindel. C'est une amie que j'ai rencontrée pendant mon voyage. Elle est traquée par Sauron et demande protection.

Tandis que Léhonora s'inclina face au Seigneur, Elrond la regarda. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange en elle et il se méfiait d'elle, mais après tout, Lessien lui faisait confiance et de plus, c'était une Elfe.

- D'où venez-vous, demanda-il.

- Et bien, je …

- _Ada_, arrêtes de lui poser des questions, s'indigna Lessien

- Non, laisses Lessien, je vais répondre. Vous vous méfiez de moi et cela est compréhensible par les temps qui courent. Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps. Mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance. J'ai été élevé par des humains qui ont été assassiné à leur tour. Sauron me traque et j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Je ne veux pas tomber entre ses griffes. Je ne savais pas où aller et j'ai rencontré Lessien qui m'a dit que je pouvais trouver refuge ici.

Elrond inclina la tête, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Lessien derrière lui agitait les pouces en l'air.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez rester ici en tant que réfugié. Ma maison est la votre aussi longtemps que vous le désirez.

Les deux jeunes Elfes se regardèrent en souriant intérieurement. Le plan marchait comme prévu.

- Je vais vous donner au soin de ma fille Arwen. Lessien, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Lessien baissa les yeux. Il était furieux qu'elle soit partie comme cela de Fondcombe sans prévenir.

- Je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, chuchota-elle. Même un très mauvais quart d'heure. Bon tu m'attends ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Léhonora se mit à rire.

- Oui, si tu reviens.

Lessien fit semblant de la frapper puis suivit le Seigneur Elrond, le pas traînant.

Léhonora regarda Imladris. Cet endroit la fascinera toujours autant. Mais lorsque Arwen apparue, la jeune Elfe s'inclina. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait cela à sa mère. La Dame d'Imladris se présenta à Léhonora qui baissa les yeux, de peur de se trahir.

Pendant ce temps, Lessien se trouvait avec le Seigneur Elrond. Dans sa tête elle réfléchissait à un moyen d'éviter une petite punition. Elle réfléchit encore et encore et... _(EURECA. Je vais faire les puppy eye, ça marche à tous les coups.)_

- N'essaye même pas de t'échapper, Lessien Celebrindal. _(Houla, quand il dit mon_ _prénom entier … ça sent pas bon)_. Tu as quitté la cité sans mon accord et pour cela tu auras une punition.

Lessien le regarda avec des yeux de cocker. _(je ne sais pas s'il y a des cockers en TDM mais on va dire que oui)._

- Mais, _ada_, j'étais très perturbée en ce moment. La trahison de Léhonora, et tout ce qui va avec. Et tu sais, dans ces moments là j'ai besoin de solitude.

- Lessien, gronda Elrond

- _Ada_, répondit Lessien, un sourire irrésistible collé aux lèvres.

Elrond continua son chemin vers son bureau en pensant que Lessien le suivait. Mais quand elle aperçut Aragorn, elle en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Aragorn, aides-moi, s'il te plait, _ada_ veut me punir, dit Lessien en sautillant sur place sous le regard moqueur du Rôdeur.

(Elrond continua seul sa route en écoutant Madonna sur son MP3. Il faisait des petits pas de danse tout en allant dans son bureau)

- Allez, s'il te plait, grand frère, supplia Lessien.

- Très, je vais essayer de t'aider.

Lessien fit un grand sourire, discret a Aragorn _(yes, j'ai réussi à le soudoyer)_. Dès ce moment, les elfes qui passaient par-là purent voir une Elfe poussant un humain à une vitesse phénoménale. Même une tempête ne pouvait pas battre ce record mondial.

Pendant ce temps là, du coté de Léhon ... _(se fait bâillonner …pardon)_ du coté de Celebfindel.

- D'où venez-vous comment avez-vous connu Lessien ? demanda Arwen.

Non mais elle n'était pas gonflée celle-là de poser autant de questions. Il fallait qu'elle invente une salade et vite. Encore une chance qu'elle était très bonne cuisinière.

- J'ai été pourchassée par les orcs. Alors que j'essayais de leur échapper, Lessien est arrivée _(sur son destrier blanc pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse)_ et elle m'a aidé.

Arwen leva un sourcil. Elle était septique quant à la véracité de ses propos.

- D'après mon père, vous avez été élevée par des humains. Pourtant vous êtes une Elfe. Les seigneurs de votre royaume auraient dû vous remettre à une famille Elfe.

- Sauf votre respect, ma vie passée ne regarde que moi, répliqua fortement Léhonora.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer Dame Celebfindel, dit Arwen, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Vous me rappelez une personne. Elle réagissait aussi comme cela quand la discussion allait trop loin à son goût.

Léhonora se raidit. Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs. Heureusement, Lessien arriva à ce moment là.

- Me revoilà, t'as pas fait de bêtises au moins ? demanda Lessien en regardant Léhonora droit dans les yeux.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Hum, Arwen ! Aragorn te cherche. Cela a l'air urgent.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, s'inquiéta Arwen.

Lessien se mit à regarder le ciel et à compter les oiseaux.

- Un, deux, trois, quatre oiseaux. Moi rien, tu sais comment je suis. _air angélique_

- C'est cela qui m'inquiète.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu me brises le cœur, dit Lessien en se jetant théâtralement dans les bras de Léhonora, le poignet sur le front, la tête en arrière

- Arêtes ton cinéma.

(- Au fait, en parlant de cinéma, s'écria Lessien. Il y a toujours Arthur et les Minimoys au cinéma. Je pourrais emmener Sirion le voir, il parait qu'il est bien pour les enfants.

_- Si tu veux, dit Arwen)_

- Arwen, Aragorn a vraiment besoin de ton aide... c'est vraiment urgent... déclara Lessien d'un ton posé comme si tout cela était... normal, tout en regardant les ongles de sa main.

Arwen soupira. Elle la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'elle avait encore fait un mauvais tour. Il y avait certaines habitudes qu'on ne changera pas. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la direction montrer par Lessien.

- On dirait que je te sauve la vie.

- Je t'adore. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre au bout d'un moment. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à une personne qu'elle connaissait. Une personne qui aurait agit de la même façon face à ses questions.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne t'es pas trahie ?

- Non, tu es arrivée à temps. Sinon, je crois que cela aurait mal tourné. Tu sais si Elladan est ici ?

- Heu ... _rosissement intensif_ … j-je …

- Allez répond. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je suis encore végétarienne.

- Heu cela, c'est encore à prouver... d'ailleurs tu devrais manger plus de viande, cela de donnerait des forces.

- Désolée de te décevoir mais je n'ai jamais mangé de viande et ce n'est pas demain la vieille que je commencerai. Sauf tu sais qui pourrait m'y obliger afin d'assurer la bonne santé de notre enfant, dit Léhonora tout en posant sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

- Oui, c'est clair. Il va être au petit soin.

- Bah, qu'il fasse gaffe car je ne suis pas si docile que cela. Mais cela, je crois qu'il l'a compris depuis longtemps. Mais revenons à toi. Tu ne m'as pas répondu au sujet d'Elladan.

- Heu ... _déglutit_ je sais pas s'il est ici ou pas. Je n'ai pas encore demandé à _Ada_. Et puis _commence à se ronger les ongles_ Et puis s'il ne veut pas, qu'est ce que je fais ? Comment vais-je lui dire ?

-Tu devras revenir auprès de Sauron de toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix. Je ne peux pas t'aider sur la manière de lui dire. Cela se fera spontanément. Si tu veux, je resterai à quelques mètres pour t'encourager.

- Ha non, tu vas m'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose... d'ailleurs j'en ai déjà fait les frais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelles avec Legolas ?

- Ah oui.

_(Et elle repensa l'époque où son amie, Legolas et elle étaient partis voir un match de foot au Stade de France et tout ce qui avait suivis, cela avait été très comique, pour Léhonora en tout cas.)_

- Ha oui, _rire jaune_. Cela te reviens maintenant ?

- Mais si tu es revenue, c'est pour tout lui dire alors tu ne vas pas baisser les bras maintenant. Tu vas jusqu'au bout. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas le regretter. Tu vas regretter de ne pas connaitre sa réponse et un retour en arrière sera impossible.

Lessien comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Son amie ne la lâchera pas comme cela. Soudain, un pleur de bébé se fit entendre. Les deux Elfes se raidirent et se dirigèrent vers le jardin, vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les pleurs. Arwen se tenait assise, tenant un bébé dans les bras.

- Léo, ne fait pas de bêtises... pas maintenant, supplia Lessien à son amie.

- Chut, tu as déjà mangé petit gourmand, murmura Arwen à l'enfant.

Léhonora regarda Lessien qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Non Léo, pas maintenant, ne fait pas de bêtise, c'est de la folie.

Mais Léhonora ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha vers Arwen dont le bébé se tut en la voyant approcher

- Il est adorable. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- Sirion. Il est le fils de ma fille unique.

- Et où est-elle?

Lessien comprit qu'elle allait trop loin dans ses questions. Les yeux d'Arwen se remplir de larmes en pensant à sa fille.

Lessien s'approcha des deux femmes et Léhonora se mit à la hauteur d'Arwen afin d'être plus près de l'enfant, de son enfant. Elle voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle était sa mère. Des larmes apparurent en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait et, involontairement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre

- Vous êtes enceinte ? demanda Arwen.

Léhonora paniqua devant cette question. Elle se leva brutalement et s'enfuit en courant

- Arwen, tu as vu Aragorn ? demanda Lessien.

- Ne change pas de sujet veux-tu. J'ai l'impression que tu en sais beaucoup sur elle car tu as voulu l'empêcher de s'approcher, pourquoi? Qui est-elle? Oui, j'ai vu Aragorn et tes plaisanteries ont assez duré

- Arwen, dit dangereusement Lessien. Tu arrêtes avec tes questions une bonne fois pour toute. Elle a un passé vraiment horrible. Et toi tu as tout empiré. Tu as remué le couteau dans la plaie, une plaie qui a du mal à cicatriser.

Lessien tourna les talons et couru pour rejoindre son amie. Jamais elle ne se serait permit de parler ainsi à Arwen mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle.

- Lessien, attends !

Lessien s'arrêta.

- Je vais réparer les dégâts que tu as faits, tu permets ?

Lessien partit sans attendre sa réponse. Elle chercha dans toute la ville mais Léhonora restait introuvable.

- Bon sang de bon soir, pesta Lessien tout haut. Ce n'est pas vrai. Pff, elle a toujours été bonne à cache-cache.

Lessien regarda partout, dans les moindres recoins mais aucune trace de Léhonora. En chemin, elle croisa Elladan et s'arrêta devant _(cette sublime vision)_ lui.

- Lessien, je pensais ne jamais te revoir, dit Elladan tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Elladan, tu sais, faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Sinon, tu as fait combien de bêtises quand je n'étais pas là ? demanda Lessien

Lessien écoutait Elladan décrire les différentes blagues qu'il avait fait mais elle pensait comment elle allait lui dire ses sentiments.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu désobéis ? demanda Elladan. Tu sais très bien que Léhonora n'hésiterait pas à tuer sa propre famille. Elle l'a déjà fait en abattant froidement des Dùnedain lors de sa fuite. Elle est devenue notre ennemi alors ne cherche pas à la contacter.

Lessien blanchit à ses paroles. Elles avaient été froides et sans pitié dans la voix. Elle commençait à se sentir mal.

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense

- Léo n'est pas comme cela. Tu n'as pas le droit de la juger. Si elle a abattu ces hommes, c'était pour se protéger. Aurait-elle dû se laisser se faire tuer ?

Elladan soupira. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Il savait que cela était dur pour elle. Léhonora était son amie et elle voulait la protéger, cela était légitime. Cependant, Lessien devait se détacher d'elle.

- Ecoutes...

Mais Lessien l'interrompit.

- Si tu la trouves sur ton chemin, ou sur un champ de bataille, que feras-tu?

Elladan demeura silencieux durant un moment. Pourtant, il préféra avouer la vérité.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer... et Aragorn non plus, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir.

- Tu es vraiment ignoble. Léo est ma meilleure amie. Je n'hésiterai pas à la suivre. Elle est la seule qui puisse me comprendre. Je serais incapable de la tuer. Et toi non plus. Au plus profond de toi, je suis sûr que tu te répugnes à la tuer.

Lessien pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elladan comprit son chagrin mais elle devait comprendre qu'elle avait fait son choix. Lessien ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux rien changer.

- Peut-être. Elle a fait son choix et je l'accepte, dit Lessien en se dégageant de sa prise. Elle a choisi l'amour. Voila sa décision. Doit-elle mourir pour aimer un homme, fut-il le Seigneur Noir. Tu dis que tu n'hésiteras pas à la tuer. Très bien, mais avant, il te faudra me passer sur le corps.

Lessien s'éloigna en courant en direction d'un lac, l'endroit préféré de Léhonora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au fin fond du jardin, Léhonora se tenait assise dans l'herbe, près d'une source d'eau. Elle ne cessait de pleurer quand une voix la fit se retourner. Son père se tenait devant elle mais elle devait faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Cependant, elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant que ses cheveux noirs avaient étaient teints en une magnifique couleur rose fluo.

- Vous ai-je fais peur ma Dame ?

La jeune Elfe secoua la tête. Aragorn s'avança et se présenta en prétendant qu'il savait déjà qui elle était. Aragorn s'assit à ses cotés et resta silencieux pendant un moment.

- Dites-moi. D'où venez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas arriver de nul part. De plus, les Elfes orphelins sont élevés dans leur cité et, en théorie, ils sont bien mieux gardés que les trésors.

Cela eut le don de faire rire Léhonora mais elle reprit son sérieux et déclara :

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres.

- Cela, je n'en doute pas, Dame Celebfindel.

Léhonora comprit qu'il avait des doutes sur elle, qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir comme elle ressentait cela mais elle était consciente qu'il était méfiant envers elle.

- Vous êtes enceinte n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Sauron vous traque-t-il ? Est-ce son enfant ?

- Même si cela était vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il Seigneur Aragorn.

Léhonora commença à paniquer.

- Vous n'êtes pas venue pour trouver un refuge, vous êtes venue pour voir le fils de Sauron.

- Qui vous dit que je suis venue pour lui Seigneur Aragorn?

- Cesse de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « Seigneur », répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Je vous demande pardon? demanda Léhonora.

Elle fut surprise du passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement et au ton employé par Aragorn. Avait-il compris ?

- Je connais la raison de ta venue. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir Léhonora.

La jeune Elfe se figea à cette révélation. Elle était pétrifiée devant le regard noir de son père. Ils virent soudain quelqu'un courir dans leur direction. C'était Lessien. Quand elle vit Aragorn et son amie ensemble, elle se figea sur place. Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux en voyant l'état de Léhonora. Cette dernière se leva brusquement pour se réfugier auprès de Lessien mais Aragorn l'attrapa par le bras.

- Lâche-moi, je t'en pris papa.

Léhonora le suppliait et Lessien comprit qu'il connaissait la vérité. Lessien s'approcha alors dague en main pour défaire l'emprise d'Aragorn sur Léhonora.

- Lâches là !

Aragorn lâcha sa fille qui s'enfuit.

- Pourquoi Lessien? Pourquoi toi? Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? C'est toi qui as changé son apparence. Pourquoi ?

- Plus rien ne me retient ici, dit Lessien.

Léhonora se tourna vers son amie et vit des traces de larmes. Elle compris immédiatement la cause de la tristesse de son amie.

- Et tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Je tiens à Léo plus que tout. Et toi, si tu l'aimais autant que moi, tu comprendrais beaucoup de chose, déclara Lessien avec rage.

Pendant ce temps, Léhonora reprit sa course et sortit du jardin.

- Tu oses dire que je suis un père indigne?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Et je sais que tu la tueras si elle se trouve sur ton chemin.

- As-tu fais allégeance à Sauron ?

Lessien ne répondit pas mais se contenta de regarder Aragorn avec défi.

- Tu n'es donc plus des notre, tu as trahi les tiens Lessien. Tu es tout comme elle.

- Non, je n'ai pas trahi Léo, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous ne m'avez jamais comprise comme Léhonora me comprend. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle devait quitter Imladris, elle ne pouvait plus rester.

- Mon Seigneur. Mon Seigneur, cria-t-on.

Lessien essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main.

- La jeune fille qui accompagnait Dame Lessien vient de s'enfuir de la cité avec son cheval. Des Gardiens sont à sa poursuite. Quels sont vont ordres?

Lessien regarda Aragorn, craignant le pire.

- Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en pris, murmura Lessien. Elle est enceinte. Tu tueras un enfant.

- Cela ne fera pas un orphelin de plus.

Il se tourna vers l'Elfe.

- Tuez-la ! ordonna-t-il sur un ton froid.

- NON, s'écria Lessien.

Lessien se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put en direction des écuries. Les larmes ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Elle devait la rejoindre. La prévenir. Mais elle avait une bonne longueur d'avance.

- Je ferais tout pour qu'elle vive, même si je dois mourir à mon tour, murmura-t-elle.

Lessien courut dans l'écurie, monta son cheval sans le seller et sortit de la cité. Elle galopa un bout de temps dans la forêt quand elle sentit soudain quelqu'un la prendre par la taille et la pousser de son cheval pour la plaquer par terre. C'était Elladan. Il s'était caché dans un arbre et avait sauté pour empêcher Lessien de rejoindre Léhonora. Comment était-il arrivé avant elle ? Comment avait-il su qu'elle tenterait de rattraper Léhonora ? Il la retenait par les épaules, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Lessien, ne fait pas ça. Ne trahie pas les tiens, ne nous trahi pas, s'exclama Elladan.

- Lâche-moi. Pourquoi tu fais cela? Pourquoi?

- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis obligée de retourner auprès de Sauron. Je suis obligée par le serment.

- Léhonora t'en délit. Elle le fera céder. Elle a assez de pouvoir sur lui pour le faire.

Lessien sentit les larmes lui couler des yeux.

- Non, tu mens. Laisses moi la rejoindre !

Elle se débattit pour que Elladan la lâche mais en vain. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle refusait de croire ses paroles.

- Elle est enceinte. Elle ne peut pas rentrer à Minas Tirith seule. Lâches-moi immédiatement !

- Non, je ne le ferai pas pour la bonne raison que je lui ai promit de te retenir et parce que …

Lessien arrêta de se débattre et regarda Elladan de ses yeux rougis.

- Je t'aime Lessien.

- Tu ... tu dis cela juste pour que je revienne à Imladris, dit Lessien déstabilisée en tournant la tête, évitant son regard.

- Non, c'est faux. Crois-moi. Comment pourrais-je te mentir ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu la tuerais si tu la croisais. Et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait.

Elladan su qu'elle marquait un point._ (et toc 1 / 0 en faveur de Lessien)_

- Elle se tenait devant moi, elle avait les joues rougit pas les larmes. Je n'ai jamais aimé la voir pleurer, comme toi. J'ai baissé mon arme. Et elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle l'aime, leur amour est puissant. Mais si elle revient, je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer. Elle en est bien consciente. Elle m'a aussi demandé de te protéger.

- Mais Elladan, Aragorn sait. Aragorn sait que je l'ai aidé à s'introduire à Fondcombe. Il sait tout. Je ne peux pas revenir, pleura Lessien en arrêtant de se débattre. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Rien n'est impossible. Il y a toujours une solution.

- Mais... je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- C'est son choix, pas le tien.

Lessien se jeta alors dans les bras d'Elladan pour y pleurer.

**Notes :**

Léhonora : Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir empêcher de me rejoindre ? Mais vois le bon coté, Elladan t'a enfin avoué qu'il t'aime. Que c'est beau l'amour. Mais il y a un problème, j'ai toujours ma coloration.

Lessien : Bah, c'est pas trop grave, ça te va bien :D !!!!! Et sinon je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai mon Elladan maintenant… Mais je trouverais un moyen de te contacter, fois de Lessien. Je te préviendrais des agissements de l'ennemi.

Léhonora : Ok, garde-moi au courant, mai comment allons faire ? Je crois que j'ai une idée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est temps de faire appel à elle.


End file.
